the_warrior_cat_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkflower of Starclan
Summary Birth Hawkflower was born with four other kittens, but two of them were born dead, and one disappeared never to be seen again. Shortly after, their mother died too, so it was just Hawkstar and his two kittens. Hawkkit and Springkit were raised by Daisyleaf, a queen who already had four kits in the nursery. Hawkkit and Springkit learned to love Daisyleaf just like their own mother. All of this had a large effect on Hawkstar. Death of Father When the kits were three moons old Hawkstar went on a patrol with his dear friends Clovertail, Mudsplash, Oaktuft and Wolfpaw. On the patrol, tragedy struck. They ran across a group of badgers, and the badgers fatally wounded Hawkstar and gave Mudsplash and Clovertail cuts almost as bad. The patrol returned and all three of them were rushed to the medicine den, but it was clear Hawkstar wasn't going to make it. He just had time to say goodbye to his kits before he slipped away... Clovertail was never able to run again, and Mudsplash bore those scars for life. From this point on, Springkit hated all the surviving members of that patrol, exept for Clovertail. Becoming an Apprentice When Hawkpaw and Springkit were six moons old it was time for their apprentice ceremony. Oakstar made him Hawkpaw and his mentor was Wolfwhisker, the deputy. Springkit, much to her delight, got two mentors. Fuzzypelt for hunting and Clovertail for other things. They shared her fighting. On his first patrol he scented a fox, and Wolfwhisker praised him for that. They went back to camp to warn Oakstar. Wolfwhisker told Oakstar that it was Hawkpaw who scented the fox, and the leader also praised him. Later, Oakstar said that Hawkpaw and Springpaw could come with him in their once a moon meeting with the other clan they shared their territory with, Snowclan. When they got to the meeting spot, however, the leader wasn't there. Oakstar realized it was a trick and Snowclan was attacking their camp while most of the strongest warriors were at the meeting. They hurried home to find many warriors lying on the ground. Herringstripes, Wolfwhisker's brother, was leading the apprentices to attack, but it was clear they were losing. The rest of the clan pitched in and drove Snowclan away, but at a cost. Herringstripes died, and many warriors were missing. They found Fuzzypelt, unconscious, with one of his paws missing. The medicine cat stayed he'd survive, but she couldn't say the same for one of the elders. Life as a Apprentice A few moons later Oakstar had only two lives left, and retired from leader to be Oaktuft again. Wolfwhisker became Wolfstar, and got her nine lives in her dreams. Hawkpaw began to bond more and more to a rebellious apprentice named Eelpaw, who was one to Daisyleaf's kits. Eelpaw was bored by clan life. She had plans to run away once she got her warrior name, and asked Hawkpaw to come with her. He agreed, but only if they waited until they were warriors. Warrior Ceremony and Getting a Apprentice Half a moon later, it was time for Hawkpaw's warrior assessment. He passed with ease. That sundown, he was named Hawkflower, which he had requested because of Daisyleaf, and how he thought of her as a mother. This also made him feel a little bad, because he was running away at midnight. Wolfstar really surprised him with the next thing. He was supposed to be getting an apprentice because of the shortage in warriors. His apprentice was a shy she-cat called Sparrowpaw. Thus would ruin his and Eelclaw's plan! What surprised him more was that Sparrowpaw knew what was happening and wanted to run away with them. Eelclaw said that she could come, but only if she was stealthy and didn't make noise when escaping. Sparrowpaw agreed, and they got ready to go at midnight. Running Away and Life Away From Rainclan At midnight the three of them snuck out and managed to not be noticed by Oaktuft, who was on guard. They slipped away into the dark forest and only stopped when they were a mile away from Rainclan and Snowclan territory. After they rested they continued walking, and after three miles they found a good place for camp. Eelclaw wanted to make their own clan, Sunclan, with Eeltail as leader and Hawkflower as deputy. For a few days they marked their territory, and then Hawkflower worked on teaching Sparrowpaw battle moves. Sparrowpaw showed promise, and after one moon Hawkflower and Eelstar decided to give her her warrior name. Hawkflower named her Sparrowtooth. Return to the Rainclan Eventually, Hawkflower started to miss Rainclan. His family, his friends, his sister. He told Eelstar he wanted to return. She told him that he was her deputy, and that was an act of treason. However, Sparrowtooth agreed with him. Reluctantly, Eelstar, now Eelclaw again, told them she was leaving too. They walked the long way back, and when they got there they were confronted by Springdash. Wolfstar was on her last life, and had deadly greencough. Mudsplash, the deputy, had already died and Wolfstar was too weak to replace him. They needed a herb badly, but no one could find it. Hawkflower set off to find it, and found some near Snowclan territory. He brought it back and saved Wolfstar‘s life. After this, Wolfstar said she could trust him and his friends enough to be back in the clan, but under close supervision. Appointed as Deputy Two moons later Hawkflower was appointed deputy by Wolfstar after Clovertail retired. He was overjoyed. But his happiness didn’t last long... Death A quarter moon later foxes attacked the camp. No one was killed, but Wolfstar launched a revenge attack on the foxes den. The attack was going well until one more fox stepped in. The fox went straight for Springdash and bit her. Enraged, Hawkflower clawed the fox's nose. The fox bit Hawkflower’s throaght, killling him. His last words were: “Keep Rainclan safe for me”. Legacy Hawkflower and Eelclaw’s kits were born without meeting their father. They worshipped him, and he often visited them in his dreams. He was happy, knowing his kits were in good hands. Personality Hawkflower was a kind, quiet, obedient cat while he was a kit and a young apprentice. However, he hit a rebellious streak when he was older. After Wolfstar almost died, he became much like his old self again: thoughtful, caring, honest. He was Appearance Hawkflower was a small, brown tom with white stripes on his back and a pale underbelly. He had deep, green eyes and one white stripe on his face. Quotes “I miss him already.” "Ew. What is this, Crowfood?" “But they're so nice!” “Thank you! I won’t let you down, Oakstar!” “I missed you!” “Keep Rainclan safe for me...” Trivia * He was the son of the leader of Rainclan. * He hated the taste of rabbit. * In Starclan, he got to know his parents better. Category:Characters